Cambio en el destino
by Silvietta10
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el destino no les tuviese preparado aquello que todos esperamos? ¿Que pasaría si el destino no les tuviese reservado el obvio y feliz final? Fic de dos partes. Completo
1. Chapter 1

**CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO**

**Parte I**

**Este es mi segundo fic. No será tan largo cómo el otro. Creo que a partir de ahora me dedicaré a hacer fics mas cortos o one-shot. (Almenos hasta que empiece la séptima temporada, igual el bebé me inspira. Jajaja) **

**Este en principio tendrá un capítulo más, quería que fuese un one-shot pero me ha salido más largo.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**(para aquellos que siguen mi otro fic "la verdad en la realidad" mañana subiré el epílogo)**

**Diclaimer: Bones no me pertenece, es idea de Hart Hanson. Yo solo uso los personajes**

Brennan decidió levantarse después de llevar más de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. Estaba cansada pero no podía dormir. No podía desde que Booth le había comentado las intenciones que tenía. Había sido bastante claro, había movido ficha y ahora le tocaba a ella decidir. Booth se iba otra vez con el ejercito. Sólo por un tiempo. Debía ir para una misión. Sabía que Booth le había dicho aquello por algo, para que ella reaccionara de algún modo, pero no sabía que debía hacer.

Sus sentimientos por Booth no eran claros. No quería que se fuera, pero tampoco tenía derecho a decirle que se quedara. No le podía prometer el amor que él buscaba.

En otro apartamento de Washington un agente del FBI tampoco podía dormir. Booth sabía que debía marcharse, alejarse de Brennan. Aquel amor solo lo estaba hiriendo una y otra vez. Tenerla cada día al lado sin poderla tocar, besar, abrazar... lo estaba volviendo loco. Era cómo el náufrago que ve la isla en la que se puede salvar pero sus fuerzas son insuficientes para llevarlo hasta a la orilla.

El ejercito le haría replantearse las cosas. No le entusiasmaba volver a vestirse de ranger, no quería dejar a Parker, pero sabía que era el único modo de alejarse de Brennan.

Por la mañana Booth pasó a recoger a su compañera.

-Buenos días Huesos. - la saludó el agente cuándo esta se subió al coche - ¿Lista para un nuevo día?

-Claro, cómo siempre – Brennan cogió el café que Booth le ofrecía.

Booth miró cómo su compañera ponía sus sabes labios sobre el borde del vaso. Se derretía por aquellos labios

-¡Booth! - gritó de golpe Brennan

El agente miró a la carretera y se encontró con un gato a pocos metros en medio del arcén. Sus reflejos de ranger hicieron que pudiese esquivarlo a tiempo

-¿No lo has visto? - preguntó Brennan secándose con un pañuelo el café que acababa de derramarse por encima

-Huesos, lo siento, yo... - empezó Booth

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. - dijo Brennan – Pero deberás parar el alguna tienda de ropa. No puedo declarar delante de un jurado así.

-Claro, déjame que te pague el traje nuevo. No quería.. - Booth se dio cuenta de que aquello no podía seguir así. Casi se habían hecho daño por culpa de su obsesión por Brennan

Aparcaron rápido delante de una boutique de ropa. Brennan se bajó del coche y le dijo a Booth que la esperara dentro.

No tardó en salir vestida con otra ropa. Booth se asombró al verla salir con un vestido gris corto, muy elegante y una americana por encima.

-¡Vaya Huesos! ¡Así seguro que convences al jurado! - Booth no pudo reprimirse el cumplido.

-No tenían trajes chaquetas de mi talla. Esto era lo más elegante. Además en media hora hay que estar en el juzgado, no tenía mucho tiempo para escoger.

Los dos compañeros llegaron a los juzgados, ninguno de los dos había hablado durante el camino. Sabían que una vez acabara ese juicio deberían separarse por un tiempo.

-Huesos – Booth cogió el brazo de su compañera cuándo esta empezaba a subir las escaleras. -Hoy es nuestro último día. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Brennan pensó durante unos segundos. No quería hacer ningún acto especial para despedirse. No quería poner un final a aquello. Pero viendo la cara de Booth, que le suplicaba que aceptase, no pudo negarse.

-Está bien.

-¿A las ocho en mi casa? - preguntó el agente

-Allí estaré

El juicio no fue muy difícil. Las pruebas incriminaban totalmente al asesino y el jurado apoyó a la acusación.

Después de aquello el equipo fue a comer al Royal Dinner. Tenían que celebrar aquella victoria y despedirse de Booth

Ángela cogió a Brennan cuándo esta iba al baño.

-¿Enserio le vas a dejar ir sin más? - preguntó Ángela

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Es su decisión

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a ver cómo se marcha ahora y punto? - preguntaba Ángela incrédula

-Ahora no me despido. Esta noche voy a cenar con él.

Ángela puso una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Así que a cenar eh?

-Sí Ángela. Voy a cenar y a desearle suerte

-Pero venga Brennan – Ángela golpeo con un dedo la frente de su amiga – ¡Despierta! ¡No puedes dejarle marchar! Sabes que no puedes vivir sin él

-Acepto que mi trabajo será más complicado con otro agente, ya que con Booth nos entendemos bien. Pero es una decisión personal en la cual yo no puedo intervenir.

-Ahhh – la artista del Jeffersonian se dio por vencida – ¡Eres tan terca! Espero que esta noche las cosas sigan su curso y acabéis convenciendoos de que estar uno a kilómetros de distancia del otro no es la solución.

Las dos amigas salieron del baño y volvieron a la mesa. Todos hablaron un rato más, hicieron bromas, alabaron el vestido de Brennan y se despidieron. Sobretodo del agente. Le desearon suerte y le dieron un abrazo.

Antes de separarse Booth le recordó a Brennan la cita de esa noche.

A las ocho menos diez Brennan llamaba a la puerta de Booth. Iba preciosa en un vestido azul marino.

Booth abrió la puerta, iba con unos tejanos y una camiseta negra. Al ver a Brennan tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de besarla.

Brennan tampoco fue inmune al atractivo de su compañero. Unas mariposas empezaron a volar por su estómago, pero antes de que se pudiese poner a reflexionar sobre ello, alargó el paquete que llevaba en la mano hacia su compañero

-Es un regalo de despedida – dijo Brennan al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba

-Ahhh – Booth cogió el regalo – Gracias Huesos. Pero pasa, pasa. No te quedes en la puerta.

Brennan entró al apartamento pero en vez de dejar su bolso en la silla e ir a mirar la nevera como hacía siempre, se quedó de pié en la entrada. Estaba incómoda, aquella situación era extraña. No era una cena más, era una despedida

-Venga, ábrelo – dijo la antropóloga

Booth hizo lo que le decía y desenvolvió el regalo. Un pequeña billetera salió de él.

-Supongo que dónde vas no te hace falta. Es para cuando vuelvas – Brennan no sabía exactamente porqué había elegido eso, pero le daba la sensación que así se aseguraba que su amigo volvería.

-Oh, Muchas gracias Huesos – dijo Booth - ¿Cenamos?

Booth y Brennan cenaron unos maravillosos macarrones al queso que había hecho el agente. La velada fue transcurriendo y la tensión fue disminuyendo. Volvían a ser los dos colegas que quedaban después del trabajo para cenar. Contaron chistes, bueno más bien los contó Booth y Brennan se rió de algunos que tuvo que entender con la ayuda de Booth. También recordaron el último experimento fallido de Hodgins y cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban los dos sentados en el sofá con un chupito de vozka en las manos.

-¿Dices enserio que molestaste a dos compañeros de tu instituto mientras se lo estaban montando porqué los gritos te hicieron pensar que pasaba algo? - se rió Booth

-¿Qué pasa? Yo tenía 15 años. No era experta. Sólo entré por su necesitaban ayuda

Después de esa explicación Booth no podía parar de reír. El alcohol le estaba empezando a afectar, empezó a tener un ataque de risa. Brennan al verle así también empezó a reírse. Cuándo quisieron darse cuenta los dos estaban muy juntos en el sofá. Booth se percató y dejo de reírse. La tenía muy cerca, podía sentir cómo su aliento rozaba la piel de su cuello. La miró a los ojos. Era ahora o nunca. Debía decirle algo.

Brennan también sintió la tensión del momento. Sabía que Booth estaba esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Él había apostado por irse y debía decir algo. Estaba a punto de ceder a sus instintos cuándo recordó que era imposible

-Debo irme – Brennan se levantó del sofá

-No es necesario, puedes quedarte un rato más – dijo Booth

-No, no, tu avión sale mañana a las 9, no? - dijo Brennan – Debes descansar

-Sí a las nueve. - Booth se llevó las manos a la espalda de manera incómoda - ¿Vendrás...? Bueno ya sabes.. ¿vendrás al aeropuerto?

-Oh – aquelló cogió por sorpresa a la antropóloga – Bueno la verdad no creo que pueda, debo avanzar el libro y...

-De acuerdo – la cortó Booth – Entonces supongo que debemos despedirnos

-Sí claro. Suerte Booth – Brennan abrazó a su compañero, él la acogió con fuerza entre sus brazos. - Cuídate ¿vale?

-Nos vemos a la vuelta – dijo Booth

-Nos vemos a la vuelta – Brennan abrió la puerta y salió. Booth se quedó mirando la puerta. Era un jugador, había apostado irse con el ejercito por ella. Sabía que era todo o nada. Había sido nada. Ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias. Estar alejado de ella le haría bien

A la mañana siguiente Booth estaba en la terminal del aeropuerto vestido de militar. Espero en vano hasta la última llamada de su vuelo. Había tenido la esperanza hasta el último momento que ella aparecería.

Brennan vio cómo su compañero se dirigía a la puerta de embarque. Había estado observándolo largo rato. Por un instante había tenido ganas de ir a darle un último abrazo. Pero sabía que si lo hacía no se hubiese podido despegar de él. Sabía que si lo hacía le hubiese pedido que no se fuese, que se quedase con ella. Y aquello era muy egoísta por su parte.

Pasaron los días y Brennan se dedicó por completo a los huesos del limbo. No le apetecía salir, dormía mal. La marcha de Booth la estaba afectando más de lo que creía

-Cielo, ¿estás bien? - Ángela entró al despacho de la antropóloga. Se había dado cuenta de que su amiga no era la misma

-Si claro Ángela. Como siempre – contestó Brennan escribiendo un informe

-Venga a mí no me engañas

-Ángela de verdad estoy bien, sólo algo cansada.

-Booth

-¿Cómo? - Brennan dejó de escribir.

-Estás así por Booth cielo

-No, Booth no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Vamos Brennan – Ángela cogió la mano de su amiga - ¿Que hay de malo en echarle de menos?

-No hay nada de malo, pero si así fuese te lo diría

-Sabes que está en el ejercito ¿verdad? Sabes que eso no es un juego de niños. Lo raro sería que no estuvieses preocupada.

Brennan no aguantó más la insistencia de su amiga

-Está bien. Sí, le hecho de menos ¿vale? Me preocupa saber cómo estará. Además nuestra despedida fue tan fría..

-¿No pasó nada aquella noche, no?

-¿Qué querías que pasara? - preguntó Brennan – Sólo fue algo incómodo. Es cómo que él esperaba algo de mí que no se que era.

-Vamos Brenn. Sí que sabes que esperaba. Esperaba que le dijeses que se quedara. Que le dijeses que sientes por él – Ángela no podía entender porqué siempre jugaban al gato y al ratón

-No le podía pedir eso Ángela. - contestó Brennan.

-¡Oh claro que podías cielo! Es más, debías. ¿Cuándo aceptareis que no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro?

Brennan se fue a casa pensando en la conversa de su amiga. ¿Tenía Ángela razón? Estaban jugando a un juego de niños? No era tan fácil. Ella no era alguien fácil. No era capaz de amar a alguien, no cómo Booth esperaba ser amado.

A la antropóloga le costó dormirse, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, al final logró quedarse dormida pero una pesadilla la despertó. No había sido exactamente una pesadilla sinó que había sido cómo un ruido que había sonado en su cerebro. Fue a por un vaso de agua, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. No podía seguir así. Decidió que cuándo Booth llegara hablaría con él. Sólo con él podría aclarar las cosas, ya que ella sola era incapaz de encontrar el camino.

El olor a café inundaba el Jeffersonian, un nuevo cuerpo había llegado y Ángela, Cam, Hodgins y Brennan estaban sobre él organizándose el trabajo.

De repente un agente vestido con traje oficial entró en la unidad de antropología y se dirigió a la plataforma.

-¿La Doctora Temperance Brennan ? - preguntó

-Soy yo – contestó Brennan sin prestar mucha atención al cráneo de la víctima le parecía mas interesante

-Vengo a hablarle sobre el agente Booth – Brennan dejó el cráneo y centro toda su atención en el oficial. El resto de compañeros hicieron lo mismo

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Cam al ver que el hombre no hablaba

-Debo informarla que lamentablemente el Agente Booth ha fallecido sirviendo a su país

Un pitido ensordecedor inundó los oídos de Brennan. Todos sus compañeros empezaron ha hacer preguntas sobre cómo había sido y que había pasado. Logró entender que el cuartel dónde estaba Booth había sido víctima de un atentado. Todos los militares estaban en el cuartel en ese momento esperando la visita de un mandatario político. No había habido supervivientes.

Brennan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser que Booth ya no estuviese. Bajó de la plataforma sin dirigirse a nadie. Ángela intentó consolarla pero ella no se dejó. No podía aceptar lo que acababa de oír. Estaba segura que aún estaba en la pesadilla de la noche anterior y en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

Pasaron dos días más y Brennan tenía un agujero en el pecho. Apenas podía concentrarse en el Jeffersonian. Todo le recordaba a Booth. Ángela intentaba hablar con ella pero era cómo dar con un muro.

-Querida – Caroline Julian entró en el despacho de Brennan

-Hola Caroline – la saludó Brennan

-Debería hablar contigo. El FBI necesita saber si vas a querer seguir colaborando con ellos ahora que... bueno, ahora que no está Booth

Oír aquellas palabras hacían el dolor más real.

-Quiero seguir colaborando, pero agradecería un tiempo alejada de los casos. Me gustaría dedicar un tiempo al limbo.

-Claro querida. Lo entiendo – la fiscal sentía lástima por Brennan. Sabía perfectamente lo que Booth significaba para ella. - Siento lo de Booth

Aquella noche Brennan fue a casa después de comprar comida tai. Se sentó en su sofá. Cogió los palillos y abrió la caja. Respiró hondo. La última vez que había hecho eso había sido con Booth. Realmente había hecho tantas cosas con Booth que hiciese lo que hiciese le recordaría a él. Se dio cuenta entonces de cuán importante había sido Booth en su vida. Miró la caja de comida y se puso a llorar. No entendía cómo perder a Booth podía doler tanto. Cómo podía ser que apenas se hubiese despedido de él. Necesitaba escapar de aquel infierno

-¿Estás segura de esto Brenn? Una pérdida no se supera olvidando, se supera recordando y afrontando lo que esos recuerdos significan. - dijo Ángela mientras cogía la maleta de su amiga

-Debo ir Ange. En Guatemala tendré mucho trabajo. Será un buen sitio para ver hacia dónde quiero enfocar mi carrera ahora que no está Booth – Brennan sacó los billetes de avión a la vez que los altavoces llamaban a su vuelo

-No hagas locuras por favor – Ángela abrazó a su amiga

-Nos vemos en unos meses - dijo Brennan despidiéndose de la artista.

Al subir al avión una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Brennan. Hacía nada había sido ella la que había estado en el aeropuerto para despedir a Booth y no se había atrevido. Ahora no iba a poder hacerlo nunca.

Cuándo el avión dejó de coger altura y se estabilizó la antropóloga cerró los ojos y susurró muy bajito "Adiós. Siempre te querré" Sabía que era imposible que Booth la escuchara, pero allí tocando las nubes se sentía un poco más cerca de él. Sabía que era el lugar el dónde su alma hubiese ido si hubiese podido escoger.

**Espero que no me maten. Necesitaba escribir algo así. **

**(en breve la segunda parte)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte II. **

**Aquí les dejo el final del fic! Me ha quedo un poco larga esta segunda parte. **

**Después de ver el sneek pek y la promo del 7x01 ya no puedo esperar más para que empiece! Y aún quedan dos meses... T_T**

**Por cierto, háganme un favor. Escuchen la canción "A diez centímetros de tí" de la Oreja de Van Gogh y díganme si no parece escrita para B&B, es que el otro día la oí en la radio y me quedé alucinada! Jajaja.**

**También quiero agradecer a Sakuchik, Pimar, Karla , Gecat que siempre comentan mis fics y nunca puedo contestarles el comentario ya que no les puedo mandar mensajes privados! Así que aquí lo dejo: muchas gracias! ;)**

**Bueno, disfruten del cap!**

Ángela esperaba a su amiga en el aeropuerto. Hacía casi un año que se había ido y Ángela no había tenido muchos ratos para hablar con ella. Brennan había estado demasiado ocupada con las excavaciones.

-Ángela! - se escuchó detrás del banco donde estaba sentada la artista

-¡Oh Brenn, Dios mío! - Ángela abrazó a su amiga, estaba muy guapa, tal vez algo delgada, pero el bronceado que había adquirido su piel le sentaba realmente bien.

Mientras la artista del Jeffersonian cogía a Brennan entre sus brazos advirtió que un hombre estaba parado detrás de la antropóloga. Brennan se dio cuenta de que Ángela lo había visto

-Ángela – dijo Brennan señalando al hombre – Este el Rafael. Es arqueólogo, compañero de la excavación de Guatemala. El Jeffersonian lo ha invitado a trabajar un tiempo en el departamento de estudios mayas. Además es descendiente de ellos. - añadió la antropóloga

Ángela alargó la mano hacia el arqueólogo. Era un hombre atlético, muy guapo. El color cobrizo de su piel aún lo hacía más atractivo.

-Encantado – dijo Rafael ignorando la mano de Ángela y dándole dos besos. Aquel chico se ganó la simpatía de la artista al instante.

Brennan y Rafael se subieron al coche de Ángela. Cuando la artista preguntó en que hotel dejaba al guatemalteco la antropóloga del Jeffersonian le contestó que se quedaría en su casa. Ángela no dijo nada pero cuando Rafael se ofreció para ir subiendo las maletas la artista cogió a Brennan aparte

-Vale. Cuéntame todo! ¿Estáis juntos? ¿Cómo es en la cama? Debe ser un tigre... - dijo la artista mirando el trasero de Rafael.

-No me he acostado con él Ángela. Es sólo un buen amigo.

-Venga Brenn. Tu has tenido mucho amigos, y eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para disfrutar del buen sexo

-No con todos tuve sexo – dijo Brennan bajando la mirada

-Oh cielos, Brenn – Ángela cogió las manos de su amiga. Supo que había metido la mata – Lo entiendo Booth...

-Se que es absurdo Ángela, se que no puede verme, pero me da la sensación que va a estar mirando cuándo tenga sexo con alguien. Es absurdo ya que tenía sexo con hombres cuándo él estaba vivo y nunca me importó.

-Cariño, es lógico. Tu estabas completamente unida a Booth. Lo sabes, y mientras estaba aquí podías salir con más tíos porque en el fondo sabías, igual que todos, que acabarías con él. Pero ahora que sabes que eso es imposible... - Ángela miró al suelo... La apenaba muchísimo pensar en Booth.

-Eso es psicología Ángela. - Brennan miró a Rafael otra vez – Sólo necesito tiempo para volver a vivir aquí sin tener a Booth.

-Cielo – Ángela cogió la cara de su amiga para obtener contacto visual – Se que es duro, pero no puedes cerrarte a nadie más. Parece un buen tío, y parece que os lleváis bien.

-Yo no he dicho que me vaya a cerrar a no tener más relaciones sexuales – dijo Brennan – Es absurdo, el sexo es una necesidad básica en el ser humano

La artista miró a su amiga. Volvía a la hiperracionalidad, eso quería decir que le dolía mucho.

-Bueno cielo. Tu solo piensa que no estás haciendo nada mal, ¿vale? Os dejo. - Ángela se acercó a Rafael que acababa de descargar la última maleta del coche – Adiós Rafael, ha sido un placer.

La normalidad volvió a la vida de Brennan. Seguía trabajando en el limbo, y había tenido algunas conversaciones con el FBI para buscarle nuevo compañero. La antropólga intentaba hacer ver que tenía ganas de volver a trabajar con los federales pero todos se daban cuenta lo mal que se quedaba después de hablar con algún agente. Ninguno era Booth.

-¿Cómo vas Brennan? - Cam entró al despacho de la antropóloga con dos cafés en la mano.

-Ah hola Cam. Bien, tengo la identidad de dos cuerpos más del limbo. - dijo Brennan levantando unos informes con la mano

-Vaya, estás que no paras – dijo Cam dejando uno de los cafés encima de la mesa

-¿Para mí? - dijo Brennan mirando el café - ¿Quieres algo Cam? Normalmente cuando se obsequia con algo es que se busca algo a cambio.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó la forense sin andarse con rodeos - ¿Cómo llevas lo de Booth?

Brennan notó un pinchazo en el pecho. Realmente se le estaba haciendo difícil esta en el Jeffersonian sabiendo que él nunca iba a entrar a buscarla para un nuevo caso

-Estoy bien Cam - contestó

-Me han dicho que tienes al Doctor Martínez viviendo en tu casa

-Es cierto, es un buen amigo. - contestó Brennan. No le gustaba aquel interrogatorio de Cam – Si no necesitas nada más me gustaría seguir trabajando.

Cam entendió la indirecta de Brennan y salió del despacho. De allí se dirigió a ver a Ángela

-No ha soltado nada – dijo Cam a la artista

-Pensaba que tal vez contigo se sinceraría. Yo ya no se que hacer. Se que está mal por una parte pero por otra se que siente algo por Rafael. No debe estar pasándolo bien. Se le están encontrando sentimientos muy fuertes a la vez.

-Si perder a Booth ha sido duro para todos no me imagino cómo debe haber sido para ella – Cam suspiró - Yo lo he intentado Ángela – la forense salió del despacho de la artista

Pasaron un par de meses y Rafael seguía en casa de Brennan. Se les veía bien. Se notaba que conectaban. Todo el Jeffersonian se había dado cuenta y los cotilleos sobre ellos dos estaban a la orden del día.

-Ángela necesito hablar contigo – Brennan irrumpió en el despacho de Ángela. Esta cerró de inmediato el Angelator. No era normal ver a su amiga pidiéndole una charla. Algo gordo había pasado

-Dime cielo – Ángela se sentó y ofreció la silla de delante suyo a Brennan

-Ayer Rafael me besó

-Vaya – Ángela no sabía cómo tomarse aquello. Por una parte se lo esperaba y por otra nunca hubiese pensado que Brennan fuese capaz - ¿Y tu que hiciste?

-Le devolví el beso unos segundos y luego me aparté

-¿Y tienes ganas de que te vuelva a besar? - preguntó la artista

-No lo se Ángela. Por un lado veo que conecto con él. Es atento, guapo, inteligente, y tiene esa charla latina que hace que todo suene tan dulce... no se, conecto con él mejor que conectaba con Sully – Brennan sonrió al describir a Rafel. Respiró y siguió la frase con el semblante de su rostro cambiado– Pero...

-Pero no es Booth – terminó la frase Ángela

Brennan miró a su amiga. No quería reconocer aquella frase, pero tampoco podía negarla

-Cariño, no hace falta que lo ocultes más. Ya no está. - dijo Ángela

-Nadie nunca será Booth, Ángela. Y no sabes cómo me odio cada día por no haber dado el paso. Y tal vez mi pena sea esa, no poder querer nunca a nadie. - dijo Brennan mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Eh, eh, eh, cielo – Ángela pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amiga – Tu no sabias que Booth nos iba a dejar. Creo que debes aceptar que ya no está. Y si yo fuese tú apostaría por Rafael. No es que tú conectes con mucha gente, no te ofendas

-He tenido muchos amanes Ángela – dijo Brennan

-Sí cielo, pero era sólo sexo. Yo digo tener algo más. Si no te has acostado con él no es solo por Booth, es porqué realmente sabes que vale la pena y no quieres estropearlo. - Ángela paró, lo que iba a decir ahora le iba a doler mucho pero sabía que debía hacerlo para que Brennan siguiese adelante – Es posible que nunca conectes con nadie cómo lo hacías con Booth. Estabais hechos el uno para el otro, pero Booth está muerto. Booth no volverá, y esos son los hechos. Rafael es un gran hombre y si algo te enseñó Booth fue a apostar por el amor. Estoy segura que esté dónde esté le gustará verte feliz. Se que a él estaría orgulloso de que te abrieses al amor.

-Booth no puede vernos Ángela – dijo Brennan

-Tu ya me entiendes cariño – Ángela depositó un beso en la cabeza de su amiga y la dejó pensar

Un mes más tarde la relación de Rafael y Brennan era oficial. La doctora parecía haber vuelto a ser la de antes, con sus excentricidades, pero con la misma vida social que tenía cuándo Booth aún vivía. Se la podía ver enamorada de Rafael, compartían comidas en el Dinner, salían a tomar copas... Era todo igual excepto que Brennan aún no se atrevía a trabajar con nadie del FBI. Cullen le presentaba agentes casi cada día y ella no los aceptaba.

-Amor ¿vamos a comer? - Rafael entró al despacho y depositó un beso en los labios de la antropóloga.

-Sí, voy, pero debo hablar con un agente del FBI que viene ahora. Tardaré aún un poco.

-Oh bueno, pues te esperaré en mi departamento. Llámame cuando acabes – Rafel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de traspasarla se giró y le preguntó a Brennan - ¿Porqué no aceptas a ninguno?

-Bueno, es difícil, mi antiguo compañero... - Brennan no podía seguir, no podía hablar de Booth con Rafael

-¿Porque no me hablas nunca de Booth?

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin respiración a Brennan

-No es un tema del que me guste hablar

Rafael se dirigió hacia Brennan y la rodeó con sus brazos

-Quiero estar aquí para lo que necesites. Se que es duro perder a un amigo pero debes contar conmigo para todo. También para lo malo. Quiero estar ahí para tí, mi amor. Eres mi princesa y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Brennan sonrió. Rafael era un buen hombre.

-¿Sabes qué? - dijo el arqueólogo – Vamos a dejar la comida. Quedamos esta noche en el Bullet, ¿a las siete? cenamos allí. Ponte guapa

Brennan no entendía nada, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar el nuevo agente del FBI llamó a la puerta.

Ángela tuvo que darle las gracias al vigilante de seguridad por abrirle a aquellas horas la puerta de la unidad de antropología. "Mira que dejarse las llaves de casa en el despacho" pensaba la artista. Y no se había dado cuenta hasta después de salir de casa de Hodgins. Así que allí estaba, a las 3 de la madrugada en el Jeffersonian.

Ángela entró a su despacho, ni siquiera encendió la luz, sabía que tenía las llaves en el primer cajón. Cuándo estaba cerrando el cajón oyó un ruido al otro lado del habitáculo. Allí había alguien. Ángela cogió el cútter para cortar barro que tenía encima de la mesa. Quería llamar al guardia pero si el ladrón se daba cuenta de que ella había advertido que estaba allí podía hacerle daño. Quería salir corriendo pero instintivamente se acercó hacia la oscuridad de dónde procedía el ruido. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra no dio crédito a lo que vio.

-¡Cielo! ¿Que haces aquí? - Brennan estaba sentada en el suelo, llevaba un precioso vestido rojo y sus lagrimas inundaban sus ojos

-Ángela...- sollozó Brennan – Mira... - la antropólga estiró la mano. Ángela pudo observar un precioso anillo depositado en él.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? - Ángela no entendía nada.

-Le he dicho que sí – Brennan empezó a llorar más fuerte después de decir aquello

-Cielo, no entiendo nada. Necesito que me des más pistas

-Rafael me ha pedido en la cena que me casara con él. Mi primera reacción ha sido decir que no pero... pero decirle que sí es cómo una manera de decirle que sí a a Boooth. Porqué él creía en el matrimonio

-Cielo – Ángela acarició el cabello de su amiga – No creo que esa decisión debas basarla en Booth. Si no estás segura es mejor que no lo hagas. Rafael es Rafael y Booth era Booth. Y por desgracia Booth ya no está.

-Ya lo se Ángela. Pero es que yo nunca imaginé este momento. Nunca imaginé que me casaría, pero si alguna vez lo imaginé, sólo fue con... - la voz de Brennan se quebró

-Con Booth – acabó Ángela

-Se que nunca querré a nadie cómo a Booth. - empezó Brennan – Pero también sé que de las personas vivas Rafael es a la que más quiero.

-Debes elegir cielo. Esa decisión es sólo tuya, y yo te apoyaré hagas lo que hagas.

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciaban que aquel día había boda. Ángela llevaba la cola del vestido de Brennan mientras que Max avanzaba por el pasillo junto a su hija.

Brennan llegó al altar. El miedo se apoderó de ella cuándo la marcha nupcial dejó de sonar. Quiso salir corriendo ¿Que demonios hacía ella allí? Entonces Rafael le cogió la mano y eso la calmó. Era un gran hombre, la trataba bien y sabía que iba a estar ahí siempre. No tenía nada que temer.

Los novios salieron de la iglesia cogidos de la mano, todos sus amigos los esperaban fuera con arroz en las manos. Les empezaron a gritar ¡Viva los novios! - Hodgins les pidió que se besaran para la foto. Así lo hicieron. El júbilo invadía el ambiente. Era una magnífica escena. Una escena que un soldado vio desde detrás de un árbol, alejado. Había visto suficiente cómo para darse la vuelta y dejar a todos ellos con aquella felicidad.

-Dios mío Brennan, este bebé saldrá cualquier día de dentro. Parece que vas a explotar – dijo Sweets acariciando el abultado vientre de la antropóloga

-Aún falta un mes para que nazca– dijo Brennan mientras examinaba el cráneo de una víctima. Todos estaban con ella en la plataforma. Cam acababa de sacar algo de los tejidos y Hodgins se cebaba en la ropa. Ángela intentaba adivinar algo mirando el cráneo y la agente Roberts, nueva compañera de Brennan , intentaba no vomitar.

-¿Ya sabes el sexo? - preguntó Sweets

-No hemos querido saberlo. Si es niña la llamaremos Christine, cómo mi madre. Y si es niño... - empezó Brennan – Seeley, - suspiró - cómo Booth.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que para Brennan aún era duro

-Entonces el agente Booth estará contento – Liam Larusso, el chico de los encargos, acababa de llegar con un paquete. Era un joven algo despistado, pero simpático

-Cielo, se que siempre tienes la cabeza en la luna pero de estas cosas no puedes olvidarte. Booth murió. - dijo Ángela

-No creo, yo lo vi hará unos meses. . Dijo el joven sacando la hoja que debía firmarle Cam

Brennan no podía creer la broma de aquel chico. Estaba pasando los límites del mal gusto con creces, y eso que Brennan no sabía mucho de bromas.

-Eso es imposible, si Booth estuviese vivo yo lo sabría. Y si hubiese vuelto aún más. Habría visto su casa abierta, Parker lo sabría y Jared también. Me lo hubiesen dicho, es imposible. - dijo Brennan intentando no coger uno de los huesos que había encima de la mesa y lanzarlo contra el chico.

-Le repito que lo vi. No iba fumado ni nada . Recuerdo perfectamente qué día fue. Ninguno estaba aquí ya que todos estabais de fiesta. Fue el día de su boda con el Dr. Martínez

Ángela miró a Brennan. Las dos se entendieron perfectamente. Si aquello era cierto... ¿era posible que Boooth la hubiese visto con Rafael y no hubiese dicho nada?¿Era aquello un acto de amor altruista o el más egoísta de los actos por parte del agente?

-Debo llamar a Jared – dijo Brennan sacandose los guantes

-Yo llamaré a Cullen – dijo Cam que había entendido de que iba aquello

Una hora más tarde Brennan llamaba a la puerta de un piso al otro lado de la ciudad. Era un edificio viejo. La puerta ni siquiera tenía mirilla. Cuándo el dueño del apartamento abrió la puerta el mundo se cayó encima de Brennan.

Quiso gritar, llorar, reír. Pero lo único que pasó fue que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Huesos... - dijo Booth al verla. Booth quiso decir algo más pero sólo la abrazó. Brennan sintió cómo una oleada de calor la recorría al notar el contacto con Booth. Dios, no recordaba que era aquello. Quiso que ese momento durara para siempre, entonces recordó lo enfadada que estaba con él.

-¿Me puedes explicar que quiere decir esto Booth? ¿No tenías bastante fingiendo tu muerte una vez? - Brennan apenas podía hablar.

-Murieron todos. Yo me escapé porque era el cumpleaños de Parker y quería hablar con él. Cuándo supe que habían atacado mi base me dí cuenta que no podía salir de allí, si los terroristas me veían me hubiesen matado. Cuándo conseguí salir de Afganistan vine a verte. Fue lo primero que hice, pero te vi salir de la iglesia muy feliz. ¿Quien era yo para romper eso?

-¿Y no pensaste ni por un segundo que saber que estabas vivo hubiese aumentado mi felicidad considerablemente?

-¿Seguro? - preguntó Booth. Brennan quería contestarle que sí. Que era obvio. Que saber que estaba vivo era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Pero también sabía que si él hubiese aparecido ella habría anulado el matrimonio con Rafael. Y se hubiese culpado toda la vida por hacerle aquello a su marido.

-¿Cómo pudiste implicar a Jared, Parker y el FBI en esto? - preguntó Brennan. Realmente estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a amagarle que estaba vivo? ¡Otra vez! ¡Pero esta vez casi 2 años! Era absolutamente indignante, quería explotar.

-Mira Huesos. - dijo Booth cogiéndola por los brazos. - ¿Olvídalo vale? Simplemente no quería romper la vida que todos habíais construido. Os vi bien sin mí. Lo habíais superado.

-¿Volveremos a trabajar juntos? - preguntó Brennan sin saber porqué, aquello era lo último que la preocupaba en aquel momento.

-¿Enserio lo quieres? - preguntó el agente. Brennan no contestó, no sabía que hacer. Su corazón le rogaba tenerlo al lado otra vez, pero su cabeza decía que aquello sólo le iba a hacer daño. - Creo que lo mejor será seguir igual. Ahora que lo sabes me encantará verte, y ver a tu bebe. Pero creo que será mejor así.

Brennan se miró la barriga. Y de golpe sintió vergüenza. Ya no era la misma mujer. Ya no podía tontear con Booth. Ahora estaba casada y iba a ser madre. Debía aceptar que todo había cambiado.

Salió de la casa de Booth con la cabeza hecha un lío. Estaba triste, porque sabía que ahora jamás volvería a tener esa oportunidad. Y lo peor era que la oportunidad le pasaría cada día por delante recordándole que la había perdido. Pero por otro lado no podía estar más feliz. Booth estaba vivo. Iba a poder disfrutar de su sonrisa otra vez. Iba a volver a ser Huesos.

Los años fueron pasando y Brennan tubo una preciosa hija y más tarde un niño. Nunca había vuelto a trabajar con Booth pero a veces comían juntos o se hacían visitas. Rafael estaba encantado de poder conocer al famoso Booth, se habían hecho bastante amigos, incluso a veces miraban el baloncesto juntos.

Pero nunca había sido igual. Nunca habían vuelto a ser el equipo que eran. Incluso Booth tenía más relación con su marido que con ella. Parecían más bien dos conocidos que dos amigos. Y el hecho que confirmaba aquello es que desde que Brennan había salido aquella tarde de casa de Booth nunca la había vuelto a llamar Huesos, ahora era Temperance. Y aunque aquello hacía que Brennan llevara un terrible peso en el pecho no podía evitar sentirse feliz de saber que su amigo estaba bien.

Una tarde de invierno Christine, la hija de Brennan, llegó a casa. Venía de la biblioteca, acababa de empezar el instituto. Cuándo su madre le preguntó que había estado haciendo la niña le dijo que había estado escribiendo una redacción

-Booth me dio la idea - dijo la chica

-¿A sí? ¿Y sobre que trata? - Brennan esperaba que su hija le explicara que su redacción iba sobre los mejores años del hockey o los trucos más repetidos por los delincuentes.

-Se titula "el verdadero amor es el primero" - dijo Christine. A Brennan se le heló la sangre al oír aquello – Me lo dijo una noche cuándo le pregunté porqué no se había casado nunca. Me dijo que su primer amor estaba con otro hombre y que cómo el verdadero amor es el primero... Ya sé que lo dice por Rebecca. Ella está casada y ella fue la primera ya que con ella tuvo a Parker.

-Claro cielo. Ves a llamar a Carlos y vamos a cenar - dijo Brennan saliendo de la biblioteca y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Una vez allí se puso a llorar. Quería creer que fuese Rebecca pero ella sabía que no era así. Igual que sabía que Booth tenía razón, el primer amor es el verdadero. Y su primer amor había sido Booth.

Unos años más tarde las Navidades llegaron y el Jeffersonian decidió hacer una obra de teatro. La momia. Brennan se había emocionado al oírlo. Era la película por la que ella había decidido hacerse antropóloga. Así que se presentó para un papel. La eligieron protagonista y se sintió muy feliz por ello. Pero su entusiasmo decayó cuándo supo que aquella momia era algo distinta, con mucho más romance y tramas sentimentales. Quiso hacerse atrás pero Rafael hacía el papel de chico con el que Brennan debía acabar enamorada, así que accedió a hacerlo. Podía ser divertido.

Los ensayos empezaron y el Jeffersonian parecía otro sitio. Brennan no entendía cómo todos aquellos científicos podían esconder aquella parte cómica y trivial dentro de ellos. Pero realmente se lo pasaba bien. Booth no había podido evitar ir a ver aquel espectáculo. Cada día iba a los ensayos. Primero porqué Parker acababa de entrar cómo becario en el Jeffersonian y formaba parte de la obra. Y segundo, porqué realmente se divertía viendo hacer a Brennan aquel papel. Era cómo verla infiltrada. Le recordaba los buenos tiempos.

Aquellas semanas hicieron que Booth y Brennan volviesen a acercarse un poco más. Todos sus compañeros lo advirtieron. Y rezaron para que aquello no les hiciera más daño. Sabían que aquellos años habían sido duros para ellos. Estaban separados por las circunstancias pero todos podían ver la química que aún había entre ellos y que trataban una y otra vez de evitar.

La obra estaba apunto de estrenarse cuándo un percance truncó los planes de todos.

-Dios mío Rafel, ¿Estás bien? - dijo Ángela al ver caer al arqueólogo de la escalera plegable mientras colgaba un decorado. Todos los presentes fueron a ayudar al hombre.

-Sí, creo que sí. - Rafel intentó ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos quedamos sin obra! - dijo Hodgins. Con la ilusión que les hacía a las niñas Ange.

-Oh pero vuestras niñas verán la función – dijo Rafael a Hodgins – Aquí hay alguien que ha estado en todos los ensayos, ¿verdad Booth? Seguro que con un par de días te aprendes de sobra el papel

-¿Que? ¿Yo? Oh no creo... - empezó Booth

Todos miraron a Booth. Brennan sobretodo. La escena final de la obra era un beso entre Natalie, el papel de Brennan y Lars, el papel de Rafael.

-Claro que sí papá – dijo Parker

-Por favor, queremos hacer esta obra – rogó Anne, una egiptóloga

-Bueno... - empeó Booth

-Claro que sí muchacho – dijo Rafael – Seguro que lo harás bien.

El día de la obra llegó y la sala de actos del Jeffersonian estaba a tope.

-Temperance, ¿preparada? - dijo Booth

-Claro. Es cómo infiltrase. Lo hicimos muchas veces.

-Ya lo creo. - dijo Booth tirando una moneda al aire y cogiéndola. Su típico gesto.

-Chicos, 10 segundos – dijo Anne, que hacía de regidora.

-Booth y Brennan se miraron. Iban a volver a ser un equipo durante una hora

_-Natalie, sí morimos en esta pirámide quiero que lo último que recuerden mis labios sea un beso tuyo – Lars se acercó a Natalie con seguridad._ Booth puso la mano en la espalda de su amiga aguantando la respiración, hacía tantos años que no la tocaba.

_-Lars, no se si debemos..Si salimos de aquí deberemos enfrentarnos a lo que habrá pasado. ¿Seguro que quieres estar conmigo? - preguntó Natalie. _Aquellas palabras significaron mucho para Brennan. Si años atrás se hubiese atrevido a hacer aquella pregunta...

_Un ruido salido de los altavoces hacía ver que la pirámide se iba a derrumbar._

_-Te quiero Natalie – dijo Lars, _y Booth tambien lo dijo, pero no a Natalie, sino a Brennan

_Natalie se acercó a los labios de Lars y los besó. _Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Brennan. Notar los labios de Booth fue cómo despertar de un sueño en el que había estado viviendo durante años. Booth acercó el cuerpo de Brennan hacia él. Hacía tanto tiempo del beso bajo el muérdago. Y allí estaban. Otra vez besándose en el Jeffersonian por Navidad. Aquel besó hizo que los dos se diesen cuenta que todo lo que sentían aún estaba en ellos. Les estalló en el pecho todo el amor qe habían reprimirdo. Un amor que por mucho que hubiesen querido esconder era real.

Cuando se separaron la sala estalló en un aplauso. Había sido un magnífico final. El beso había parecido tan real. Cam, Hodgins, Ángela y Sweets se miraron. No hizo falta que se dijesen nada más.

Los actores salieron a saludar por grupos de representación. Los últimos fueron Booth y Brennan. Cuándo salieron la gente los vitoreó.

Booth acercó su boca al oído de Brennan y dijo:

-Bien hecho, Huesos

A Brennan no le hicieron falta más señales cuándo escuchó aquello, era Huesos. No podían seguirse engañando más. Amaba a Booth. Durante aquellos 16 años de distanciamiento nada había cambiado. Lo seguía amando igual que el primer día. Y aquella iba a ser su pena. Porque cuándo vio a sus hijos entre el público supo que no los iba a poder dejar. Supo que si había reprimido aquel sentimiento durante tantos años había sido por ellos. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazó a Booth y le dijo.

-Te quiero, pero es imposible – Brennan se soltó de Booth y se fue con su familia. Y el agente se sintió feliz porque sabía que una parte de ella siempre sería de él, pero a la vez se sintió tremendamente triste porqué sabía que nunca sería del todo suya. Así que supo que era el momento de volverse a alejar de ella. Porque aquel parecía su destino. Cuánto más cerca parecía que estaban, más lejos tenían que estar uno del otro.

El avión de Booth volvió a Washington para la siguiente Navidad. Iría a ver a Parker y luego saludaría a Jared y a Padme. No sabía si debía llamar a Brennan y Rafeal

Decidió que lo decidiría después de salir de casa de Jared. Pero el destino quiso decidir por él

-¿Booth? - escuchó el agente tras él

-¿Christine? - dijo Booth

-¡Dios, has vuelto! Papá y mamá se alegrarán de verte. Hemos venido a buscar a la abuela que viene de Guatemala

-¿Christine? ¿Estás ahí? - se oyó decir a Brennan. Cuándo Brennan vio con quien hablaba su hija se quedó paralizada. ¿Porqué el destino la llevaba una y otra vez hacia Booth?

-¡Booth! - dijo Rafael – ¡Dios amigo! ¡Me alegro de verte! - Rafael miró a su mujer que no decía nada - ¿Tempy? ¿Salúdale no? Al fin y al cabo era tu compañero

Brennan salió del trance.

-Claro. Hola Booth

Booth abrazó a Brennan. Los pelos de la nuca de Brennan se erizaron al notar el contacto.

-¿Vas a ver a Paker? - preguntó Brennan

-Sí, y después a casa de Jared.

-Bueno, pues feliz Navidad

-Feliz Navidad Huesos – contestó Booth. Huesos, la había vuelto a llamar Huesos. Eso era lo más parecido a decirle te quiero, y Brennan lo sabía.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan se levantó cansada, apenas había dormido. No había parado de tener pesadillas. Todas sobre Booth. Booth el día que Pam la gorda le había disparado, Booth en el barco dónde lo había secuestrado la sepulturero, Booth subiendo al avíón que lo alejó de ella para siempre...

Al entrar a la cocina Brennan se quedó en shock. ¿Que hacían unas maletas ahí?

-Creo que después de tantos años es hora de que acepte la verdad – dijo Rafael entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Brennan

-Lo se, tesoro. - contestó Rafael.

-¿El qué sabes? - dijo Brennan

-Siempre lo supe ¿sabes? Siempre supe que yo sería el segundo plato. Que nunca sería él. Y te juro que pensé que te irías con él cuándo nos enteramos que estaba vivo. Y también se que si no lo hiciste no fue por mí. Fue por Christine. Aunque yo trataba de engañarme pensando que era por mí. Pero el día de la obra... yo forcé ese beso ¿sabes? Yo elegí a Booth. Porque Dios.. se ve tan claro que sois más el uno para el otro que cualquiera del resto de los mortales, que cuándo conectáis una mirada está por encima de todo... Nunca me has mirado a mí, ni en los mejores momentos, cómo le mirabas a él cuándo le servías una cerveza. Y aunque intentaba engañarme pensando que eran imaginaciones mías, el día del beso me dí cuenta. Se os iluminó la cara. Aquello fue mágico. Y aunque es un buen amigo y se fue para dejarnos espacio, ayer volví a darme cuenta. Y esta noche cuándo no parabas de repetir su nombre ya no he podido más. Me has dado 18 años de tu vida. Es hora de que te los devuelva.

-Rafael, ¿que haces? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

-Sabes que sí. Te he ahorrado el tener que decirselo a los niños. Ya lo saben. Diles que en unos días tendré piso nuevo. Mientras tanto estoy en el hostal de dos calles más arriba. ¿Llámame de vez en cuándo vale? - Rafael besó a Brennan en la frente y se fue. Brennan se quedó en el mismo metro cuadrado de suelo durante una hora. No podía reaccionar. ¿La acababa de dejar Rafael? ¿El hombre con el que se haía arriesgado? ¿El hombre con él que había compartido su vida? ¿El padre de sus hijos? ¿La habían vuelto a abandonar como cuándo era pequeña?

Cuándo la puerta se abrió Brennan salió del trance. Al ver a sus hijos no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

-¡Mamá! - dijo Christine. - No llores. Papá aún te quiere.

-¡Lo he estropeado todo! - dijo Brennan - ¡Os he separado de vuestro padre! ¡Y cuando nacisteis os prometí que no pasaríais por lo mismo que pasé yo!

-¡Mamá! ¡Somos mayores! Podemos vivir con padres separados. Tampoco nos queda tanto para empezar la universidad. Además sois los mejores padres. Lo entendemos

-¿Porque? - dijo Brennan

-Tu sabes porqué mamá. Después de ver aquel beso... ¡Dios! ¡Me vino la redacción de cuándo era pequeña a la mente! ¡Erás tu! ¡Tu eras su primer amor!¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? ¡Y lo habéis reprimido durante años! Te mereces ser feliz mamá. Has sido la mejor madre. Te has esforzado en leernos cuentos que creías absurdos, has venido a todas nuestras funciones escolares aún teniendo asesinatos por resolver. Has volado desde cualqueir sitio del mundo dónde presentaras un libro para llegar a tiempo para ver nuestros partidos. … Te mereces ser feliz. Siemprehas buscado la verdad, siempre dices que los hechos son irrevocables, que nos dan la verdad. Esa ha sido tu búsqueda durante toda tu vida y paradojicamante vivías una mentira. Debes ser fiel a tí misma, por tí y también por nosotros. Ya lo hemos hablado y lo entendemos.

-Chirstine tiene razón mamá. - dijo Carlos – Tu misma nos enseñaste que hay que luchar por lo que queremos. Lucha tú ahora.

Brennan miró a sus hijos y los besó. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho ella a seres tan comprensivos? Pero el hecho es que allí estaban. Y si ellos decían que era lo correcto es que debía hacerlo.

En media hora llamaba a la puerta de un viejo piso en la otra punta de Washington

Booth abrió.

-Huesos...

-Te quiero Booth

-¿Que? - dijo el agente con expresión incrédula.

-Te quiero, y no te quiero volver a perder

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Es posible, tu dijiste que la definición de locura es repetir lo mismo una y otra vez esperando un resultado distinto. Yo esta vez espero que sea diferente

Booth se quedó mirando a aquella mujer, ya era una mujer madura, pero eso no le quitaba ni un ápice de aquella belleza que le había cautivado el primer día. Podía parecer un sueño, podía parecer que todo les iba a salir mal, que aquello no estaba bien. Pero el también estaba loco, también esperaba un resultado diferente.

Así que la besó y la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero, Huesos.

Huesos. Eso es lo que ella era, era Huesos. Brennan sintió que no había pasado ni un día desde el momento en que lo vio partir en el aeropuerto. Esta vez no iba a tener miedo. Iba a apostar, igual que él había hecho una vez. Iban a vivir una vida juntos.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Agradeceré eternamente sus comentarios!**


End file.
